Dazed & Confused
by Wowsuchstories
Summary: When Jace watches Clary die, he is devastated. But, what he didn't know, was that Clary was saved by a group of Shadowhunters from the future. When Clary comes back to New York with a whole new look and name, will she be able to stay under cover to protect the ones she loves? (Based on the story Heart by Heart by wisterianprincess- check it out!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Also, this story is based on the story Heart by Heart by WisterianPrincess. Check it out, its amazing.**

**Disclaimer: nope. Don't own TMI.**

**Jace POV**

I heard a scream. No, more specifically… her scream. _Clary,_ was the only thought running through my head as my feet moved almost automatically across the tile floor toward her room. In mere seconds I had reached it. I turned the knob of the door and peeked inside. It was all I could do not to scream and lunge forward… because I knew if I did, she would die. There, on the other side of the room stood Jonathan, holding a knife against Clary's throat. Her eyes were wide with fear, her beautiful green orbs glazed over with pure terror. Then… all hell broke loose. Jonathan's demonic black eyes whipped toward me, and dropped the knife. I had no time to be even slightly relieved because, in the second I had looked away he had thrown Clary out the five story window. He didn't even flinch. With a smirk, he disappeared into thin air. I used all the strength I had left to sprint to the window. Tears glistening in my eyes, I looked down. Strangely, there was no body. Just… just a smear of glistening blood, barely visible. Of course she wasn't there… Jonathan had taken her… her body. With this realization, the unshed tears spilled over and I sank to the ground. My one true love was gone... dead.

_And the boy never cried again._

_**3 years later**_

**Annalise POV**

"Anna… please I _know_ I'm ready." Clary whined. "I have to, no, I _need _to see him."

I sigh. I know shes ready but what if she can't handle seeing him again, and she just blurts out her secret? She wouldn't do that.

"Fine Clary. Lets go over it just once more." I give in and she squeals.

"Hello. I'm Hunter Lynn Roberts. My parents are Steve and Christina Roberts, and I have two sisters named Annalise and Amber, and a brother named Ash. I was born in Indiana but I moved to California when I was 5." She recited.

"Great. I'm really going to miss you…I'm worried about you." I reply, my eyes cast downward.

"I'll miss you too. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, I'm the best shadowhunter in California, remember?" She winks. I laugh. Clary, says goodbye to everyone, draws a portal… and is gone.

**Jace POV**

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is the various pictures of Clary and I next to my bed. I clench my eyes shut and will the memories to leave. They do. For now. I finally get up when I hear Mayrse call my name. I walk downstairs and sit down next to Alec and Isabelle.

"We have a guest coming today. She is from the L.A. institute. I expect you to be on your be on your best behavior." Mayrse speaks up.

"Her name?" Isabelle prys.

"Hunter Roberts." Mayrse replies.

Just as she says this, theres a knock on the institute door.

"Jace? Will you get it?" Mayrse asks, not bothering to turn around. I nod and leave the room.

**"****Be nice!" Mayrse warns. I roll my eyes. I open the door… and I'm shocked at what I see. … Impossible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey babies! Sorry the last chapter was so short, this will be longer. Oh and I'm planning on updating tuesdays and thursdays, or when i get 5 reviews. Whichever comes first. **

**Jace POV**

...Impossible. "C-Clary?" I questioned, my voice shaking. The girl shook her head confusedly. All of my little, but slowly rising, hope came crashing down. Of course this wasn't Clary. This girl had long curly golden hair, bright blue eyes and a deep tan, matching the golden color of her hair. And yet… she reminded me _so much_ of Clary. The way her eyes always had a glint of playfulness and vulnerability hidden behind her tough bravado. The way she shuffled her feet awkwardly when she was nervous. But, most of all, I had a strange sense of familiarity and I felt safe and sheltered as soon as we had locked eyes. The way only Clary could make me feel. I was snapped back into reality when she stuck out her long, slender hand.

"Uh… Im Hunter. Hunter Lockwood." As soon as the words left her mouth, i felt as if I'd been punched in the gut. She sounded just like Clary too. I slowly inched my hand forward and grabbed hold of her outstretched one. I felt sparks run up my arms, like I always used to with Clary. She must have felt it too, because she ripped her hand away from me. I waved my arm awkwardly inside, gesturing for her to come in. She did.

**Clary POV**

I pressed my finger to the doorbell nervously. A minute later the door opened. Memories hit me like a stab to the heart. It was him. I had half a mind to leap forward ,jump into his arms and kiss him senseless. The other, more wise, part of my brain screamed the obvious and painful truth. First off, I look nothing like how I used too. Second, and _way _more important reason, if i revealed who I am too soon… everyone would die. Including him. His eyes were alight with hope and love. I knew what was coming. My body went rigid in preparation.

"C-Clary?" He questioned, his voice visibly shaken. Ouch. I did my best to appear confused and shake my head, no matter how badly I wanted to scream yes, and how badly my heart broke when the hope dropped from his eyes, replaced with intense grief. I cleared my throat and stuck out my hand. This must have broken him out of his reverie, because he stretched out his hand to meet mine. The butterflies and electricity, so fresh in my mind yet so foreign, exploded inside of me. I ripped my hand away. Jace gestured for me to come in, so I did. It was just as I remembered. He led me to the kitchen. I had just stepped through the doorway when I heard a plate crash to the ground. I looked up to see a shocked Isabelle, eyes wide. Jace cleared his throat. Isabelle blinked and composed herself.

"I'm sorry… its just-" I cut her off.

"Remind you of someone you used to know?" I finished smiling sympathetically. She nodded eyes flickering between Jace and I, realizing he had made the same assumption as she had. Mayrse and Alec stood at the table confusedly.

"I'm um… I'm gonna go." Jace stuttered, pain blatantly obvious in his voice. Isabelle had noticed it as well. When Jace was out of sight Isabelle turned to me.

"So, um, Hunter is it?" I nodded. "I'll show you to your room." She stated, turning and strutting out of the room, me on her tail. Isabelle climbed the stairs and led me to the third room on the right. "Well, here we you need anything. I'm right across the hall." Isabelle finished awkwardly, shuffling away. I turned the key to my room. "Oh, and Hunter?" Isabelle questioned. I turned. "Do you want to come demon hunting tonight? We're going to a club. Pandemonium." She asked awkwardly. I smiled.

"Sure." I answered. I was excited.

"Great. Come to my room in an hour and I'll help you get ready." I smiled and nodded, entering my room.

"Isabelle? Where are the pants…" I trailed off, searching for the supposedly missing garment.

"Its a dress Hunter!" Isabelle yelled disapprovingly from outside the bathroom. My eyes widened. This shi-_dress, _would barely cover my butt. Unwillingly, I pulled it over my head and stepped out. Isabelle gasped. I turned and looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. It was a deep red-maroon velvet, with a bow around the waist. It was tight, and stopped just below my butt, as predicted. It accentuated my curves quite nicely. I nodded in approval. "Shoes, shoes…" Isabelle muttered. "Aha!" She exclaimed, pulling out a pair of black velvet death traps. They were _at least_ six inches. I unwillingly snatched them from her, knowing the tantrum she'd undoubtedly throw if I refused.

"Now… Makeup!" Izzy squealed excitedly. Oh boy, I thought sitting down at the vanity.

Izzy began to curl my hair. An hour later, she was finished with this portion of my torture session. She sprayed it with hairspray, and began on my makeup. She swept a dark grey shade over my lids, followed by a swipe of eyeliner and multiple coats of mascara. She flawlessly powdered my face, and was finished. "Voila!" She cheered, turning me around. I gasped. If i wasn't used to my new self before, I had no _idea _who this girl was. The dark shadow on my lids made my blue-grey eyes pop, and that mascara and cat-eye liner made my eyes look huge. The powder made my face look fresh and flawless. My long, golden hair tumbled down my back in perfect, silky ringlets.

"Thank you Izzy," I breathed. I actually meant it.

"Now. lets go show you off." She suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Lead the way," I mumbled. She did, and I followed. She turned, gesturing for me to wait at the top of the stairs. I shrugged and obliged.

"Presenting, the new and improved, Hunter Lockwood!" She bellowed, gesturing me down the stairs. Wobbling in my torturous shoes, I made it down. I locked eyes with Jace, wide eyed and mouth dropped open. I smirked, and stalked over to him. I just couldn't resist.

"Ready to go?" I whispered seductively in his ear, then skipped out the door, leaving him speechless. _This is going to be a fun night_, I thought to myself.

**Hope you liked it! Oh and I know I changed Hunter's last name, I just liked Lockwood more, sorry. Until next time,**

******XOXO -K**


End file.
